Derick Felix
"Dynamite" Derick Felix is a Haitian-American professional wrestler currently wrestling for Lock Wrestling Federation, or LWF. Early Life Born in Newark, New Jersey of Haitian descent, Derick Felix grew up watching no other sport but wrestling. He then took up amateur wrestling throughout high-school until he toured Mexico and learned multiple styles through underground circuits. He became a well-skilled technician in not only the amateur style, but lucha-libra as well. Some say that his in-ring style resembled Shelton Benjamin, in which he adapted his look to. Wrestling under the moniker "The Haitian Kid", Felix paid homage to his roots by wearing red and blue. He found very little success in Mexico so he then return to his home of New Jersey going under his real name. Blown away by his style, he was given the nickname "Dynamite". He wrestled along chilhood friend, Hitman as they form the stable The Brick City Boyz (Brick City being the nickname for Newark, New Jersey) wearing black and white. Felix would soon branch out of the underground circuit and landed a deal in Lock Wrestling Federation. Lock Wrestling Federation "Dynamite" Derick Felix made his solo debut on LWF Warzone, though still under his "Brick City Boyz" gimmick, in a losing effort against Nate Webb on March 16, 2009. He would then make his Lockmania debut in the Ladder to Glory match. Felix scored his first victory against Nomad on the April 6th edition of Warzone. He would later go on to win the Sadistic Madness match at Maul. He would later lose to "The Lord of Pain" Donovan Hastings the following Warzone. Matthew Carter / Darius Jermaine Fued After Felix pinned Matthew Carter for the win at Maul, Carter would claim that Felix ruined him. They would square off on April 27th where Carter came out the victor. Still not satisfied, the two would continue to trade insults. Carter would bring former LWF champion Darius Jermaine into the quarrel, comparing Felix and Jermaine as ..."who speak too much of ignorance and goals...". Jermaine would then insult Carter and Felix, calling them both "newbs". Felix retaliated by interfering in Jermaine and Carter's first one-on-one match on May 4th to what would look like an attack on Carter, but instead hitting Fade 2 Black on Jermaine. Felix would go on to lose a triple threat match with Carter and Jermaine as Carter pinned Jermaine after Red Fusion interfered and hit Jermaine with the Virus of Life. As Jermaine focused on the King of the Hill match at Resurrection, Dynamite and Carter continued to fued up until their cage match where Dynamite vowed to end their fued and "...turn around and go their separate ways." Felix defeated the debuting Medos while Mr. Carter sat by on commentary, unimpressed. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves *'As The Haitian Kid' ** Creole Cutter (Hangman's neckbreaker) - used as signature as "Dynamite" ** D-Capitator (Knee neckbreaker into rolling cutter) *'As "Dynamite" Derick Felix' ** Fade 2 Black (Super kick) ** Game Over (Double underhook lift into sit-out facebuster) * Signature Moves ** Air Dynamite (Corkscrew suicide senton) ** Dropkick ** D-Twist (Tilt-a-whirl powerslam into pin) ** The (Dynamite) D-Vise (Double arm DDT into ground butterfly lock with body scissors) ** Dynamite Kick Combo (Corner moonsault kick followed by enzuigiri) - "Dynamite" ** Explosion Suplex (Vertical Exploder Suplex) - "Dynamite" ** Felix Helix Press (Corkscrew shooting star press) ** Felix Rising (Suicide moonsault) ** Flying Clothesline from top rope ** Flying Forearm Smash into kip-up ** Haitian Legsweep (Float-over russian legsweep) ** Knife-edge Chop ** Leo Tamer (Heel hook in kneeling single leg crab position) ** Nitro Bomb (Spin-out powerbomb) - "Dynamite" ** Rockin' DDT (Arm twist into flowing snap DDT followed by kip-up) ** Running Calf Kick ** Sharpshooter ** Spinebuster ** Spinning Back Kick ** Springboard Dropkick ** Super Explosion Suplex (Super Exploder Suplex) - "Dynamite" ** Tornado DDT variations *** 2nd Rope Back Springboard *** 2nd Rope Dive *** The Crossover (Outside slingshot) *** Hurrican-DDT (Headscissors) *** Running * With Hitman ** Brick City Death Drop (Fireman's carry flapjack - Hitman into cutter - Felix) ** Double Rockin' DDT (Double snap DDT followed by double kip-up) ** '' Fade 2 Black / Bull's-Eye'' (Superkick - Felix into Swinging reverse STO - Hitman) ** Jersey Drive-By (Haitian Legsweep - Felix / Speeding Bullet (Running STO) - Hitman) ** Kamikaze Attack (aided Suicide Dive - alternated) ** Salt & Pepper (Corner high knee - Hitman irish whipped into running calf kick - Felix) ** Superman Killer (Springboard dropkick - Felix / Electric chair - Hitman) * Signature Gestures ** "East-coast" hand sign holding ring finger in with thumb while index, middle, and pinky fingers are outstretched either in the air or accross his chest * Nicknames ** Dynamite ** The Haitian Kid ** The Haitian Sensation * Entrance Themes ** "Encore / Numb" performed by Jay-Z / Linkin Park - LWF debut ** "Stronger" performed by Kanye West - current Category:Wrestlers Category:LWF Wrestlers Category:Characters from New Jersey